Conventional archery releases are designed to temporarily hold a bowstring of an archery bow so that an archer can pull on the release and subsequently draw the bowstring to shoot an arrow from the bow. Archery releases typically assist an archer in consistently releasing the bowstring when the archer shoots the arrow, and thus increase the accuracy of the shot.
Most releases include a head having one or more pivotable jaws that hold the bowstring, a trigger mechanism that actuates the jaws, and a wrist strap or handle configured so that an archer can hold the release. In use, an archer nocks an arrow on the bowstring and secures the jaws of the release around the bowstring or an associated loop. The archer then draws the bowstring by pulling the release. After the archer fully draws the bowstring, aims the bow and is prepared to shoot the arrow, the archer pulls the trigger. This moves the one or more jaws and subsequently disengages the bowstring so that the bowstring can utilize its stored energy and propel the arrow from the bow.
Many releases include an adjuster configured to accommodate the physical attributes of an archer, for example, hand size, draw length, finger length and the like. A common length adjuster is a solid multi-hole length adjuster. This adjuster includes a fastener that can be positioned in any one of multiple threaded holes. By threading the fastener in a preselected threaded hole, an archer can fix the distance of the release head from a wrist strap in a desired configuration.
There are several issues, however, with such multi-hole rigid adjusters. First, the threaded holes in a sleeve of the adjuster are set up in a spacing that is identical to spacing of holes in a stem to ensure proper positioning. This can limit the amount of overall length adjustment of the release. Second, the sleeves can be thin, so the fasteners might only thread into a thin piece of metal of the sleeve, which can lead to a weak connection between the sleeve and the stem. Third, the adjusters typically are rigidly attached at a pin projecting from a rigid plate on the wrist strap. Thus, the entire release body and adjuster are constrained to a limited range of movement. This, in turn, can prevent the release body from being precisely positioned according to the archer's preference. This construction also can place the release body in an undesirable forward facing position when the release is not in use, and the archer is engaged in another activity, such as traversing to an archery range or stand, reloading an arrow, adjusting a sight or other archery accessory, or climbing a tree.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of archery releases.